Valduggery Drabbles to Cure Boredem
by Xanthe Mutare
Summary: Just some drabbles that I do when I'm bored, probably won't update much though. Any pairings that you want even if it's something other people hate I'll do it. All the usual pairs, Valduggery, Ghanith and many more... Rated T to be safe.
1. Phone Shop Paedophile Part 1

**Phone Shop Paedophile Part 1**

**A/N**

**My best friend gave me this idea while we were having an incredibly weird conversation about how fun it would be if we became nuns.**

**I don't want anyone who works in a phone shop to take offence and think that I am calling them Paedophiles because I'm not. In fact I love the people who work at my phone shop, they literally know me by my given name because I have came there so many times with a smashed screen from my phone taking flying lessons down the stairs, and the time my best friend went hopping past wearing a bunny costume... They always have a laugh and ask me how it happened this time.**

**Disclaimer- The Skulduggery Pleasant series doesn't belong to me (insert sad face) but if my kidnap and brainwash attempt on Derek Landy works I might just be (evil laugh)...**

**ALERT! MORTAL COIL AND ONWARDS SPOILERS!**

**So on with the story...**

**Valkyrie is 18 by the way.**

Valkyrie sat in her Biology classroom, bored to death when the secretary Mrs Corder knocked on the door. Her teacher Mr Pagel paused from his incessant ramblings about Photosynthesis to see who was distracting his students' attention, not that they were focusing on him, Gary Price was snoring and drooling on his desk at the back of the room, Emerald Auld was drawing love hearts on a picture of her and her beloved boyfriend Spencer Potts, and Owen Strand was arm wrestling his partner in crime Kenny Harvey.

'All in all a very engaged and interested class' thought Valkyrie with a smirk.

"Stephanie Edgley, your aunt Tanith is downstairs, she says you have a doctor's appointment, is that correct?"

"Um yes, you know my dad, very forgetful he probably decided to ring and tell you and then forget the number. I'll just get my bags and make my way down." She murmured, not understanding why Tanith would be waiting for her, unless... No that couldn't be possible, Tanith knew that Skulduggery was making her go today. But then she did text Tanith whinging that she was bored so she might be bailing her out. Hopefully. "Goodbye sir, bye everyone enjoy the rest of the lesson." Then she ran as fast as she could to the student reception.

"Ohmygod Tanith thank you so much for rescuing me from that lesson, but how did you manage it without them ringing home." She squealed.

Tanith's smile suddenly faded, and she said sympathetically, "The reflection told your parents about magic. They know that the reflection isn't you, they know about Skulduggery and the life you've been living for the past six years. They also know why I'm picking you up because it told them about me and since they found your phone with the reflection they rang me so I told them. They aren't happy Val. I told the reception that they knew and the wrote me a note to give to them"

"What!"

"They're letting you come with me and to the ball and then they want an explanation."

"Well what are we going to do now?"

"Skulduggery decided that we will have to deactivate it and then initiate it again now that it has a personality which needs destroyed."

"And by the look in your eyes I'm thinking that there is something else happening that you aren't telling me, am I right?"

"There is."

They walked on in silence. Valkyrie looked back at the school, during this conversation and the silence that tagged along with it they had reached the car park. They hopped into Ghastly's van and started the engine.

"Why haven't you got your motorbike?"

"Well you know how it's the Sanctuary's Christmas Ball tomorrow night."

"Yeah..."

"We're going DRESS SHOPPING!"

"OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD this is going to be amazing, I love you so much Tanith!" Valkyrie screamed launching herself at her best friend and big sister.

"Love you too Val," Tanith laughed.

A/N, What do you think, love it, not love it? Please tell me in a review. I tried to put in a little bit of Valith there, I'm not quite sure if it worked or not. This is definitely a two part story, maybe a three part if you want me to include the Christmas Ball.

Thanks for reading.

Review please, it makes me happy!


	2. Phone Shop Paedophile Part 2

**Phone Shop Paedophile Part 2**

**So I'm back! I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a few days but I've been a bit busy, revision and boring stuff like that; without further ado, on to the story. There are slight spoilers for the beginning of book 2.**

"What do you think Val?" Tanith asked, stepping out of her changing cubicle.

"Ohmygod you look gorgeous! Ghastly will not be able to take his eyes off you." Valkyrie said. She was still inside her cubicle but poking her head around the curtain.

And she was right, Tanith was dressed in a rich red maxi dress with no straps and sequins around the bust, on her feet she wore six inch red heels that were decorated with tiny diamantes everywhere.

"You really think so?" Tanith whispered.

"Of course, everybody knows he likes you so by making your move tomorrow night, you have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Valkyrie replied.

"I know a certain somebody who might like you..." Tanith said teasingly.

"WHO! DO I KNOW THEM?" Valkyrie squealed.

"'I'm not telling you until you get your backside outside now and show me this dress."

"You bumface,"

Valkyrie was dressed in a bright pink one-shouldered maxi dress that fell naturally around her curves it had no decoration but for a silver belt that rested just below her ribs. She had bright pink peep toe stilettos on.

"You'll be the same height as him." Tanith started.

"So who is this certain someone?" Valkyrie asked.

"He's not really a certain someone, more of a certain skeleton."

"WHAT! SKULDUGGERY!"

"Um yes,"

"Tanith there's something I should tell you; it's why I'm so excited,"

"Mmhmm,"

"I like Skulduggery back..."

"OHMYGOD REALLY!"

"YEAH!"

Tanith smiled, "Then there's something else we need..."

"MAKEUP!" They both shouted.

They quickly paid for their outfits and rushed into the shops where they completely overloaded on mascara, eyeliner, nail polish and lip gloss, as they were Valkyrie noticed a guy walking behind them. She said, "Hey hasn't he been following us all day?"

"Yeah he has, that's just creepy, and he was standing staring at us in a corner of the dress shop."

"Let's try and shake him off."

"Good idea Val, it's 2 o'clock now, if we're not rid of him by three then we'll confront him."

"Okay, let's do this."

At 2:15 they entered the food court and hid in one of the aisles. They saw him pass, after waiting five minutes, the two checked each way out of the aisle, turned around and there he was standing behind them.

2:30 they paid a visit to a casual clothes shop and picked up a couple of pairs of clothes to try on. As they went to put them back 10 minutes later, they saw the guy buying some of his own clothes.

They walked into the phone shop to get a cover for the back of Valkyrie's phone as it had been damaged when Scapegrace threw her off the top of a tower. Their stalker walked in as though he hadn't been following them around all day. "Hello my lovely ladies, how can I help you today?" he asked as Valkyrie handed him the money for her new case.

When they were outside the shop Valkyrie whispered to Tanith: "When he comes outside, ambush him and drag him into that alleyway. He is completely a paedophile" She said pointing towards an alleyway surrounded by bins.

"Good idea, but did you see the look on his face, he looked so dumb. He couldn't paedo on anybody." Tanith giggled.

Laughing, Valkyrie told her, "I think we know him..."

"Shush, he's coming out," Tanith whispered urgently.

Valkyrie held up three fingers and slowly put them down; when she made a fist her and Tanith leapt out onto the guy and dragged him into the alleyway. Tanith held him up against the wall as Valkyrie searched his pockets. As she checked his breast pocket she felt something on his shoulder. She grabbed some handcuffs out of her bag. "We've got a facade tattoo here, he's seen China recently. I don't know who he is or what he can do so I'm cuffing him." And then to her prisoner. "Get rid of the facade and then I'm cuffing you."

"No."The prisoner said in a familiar voice.

"Yes!" Tanith growled, twisting his arm up his back.

He moved his free hand to his collar bone and tapped the tattoos on his collar bone. The facade melted away, revealing a very dumb looking blonde boy who loved his hair. "Hi," said Fletcher.

"Right Fletcher, what are you doing stalking us? We thought you were some sort of paedophile." Tanith demanded, slapping him and leaving a red handprint on his face.

"Um, Skulduggery and Ghastly both wanted me to follow you to find out what you were wearing and what you were saying about them." Fletcher explained.

"And did you hear anything or see anything?"Valkyrie asked.

"No," Fletcher muttered, "They're going to kill me when they found out they've been blown."

Tanith smiled, "Where are they?"

"Right now, Ghastly's shop."

Tanith grinned even wider, "They are going to kill you even more when they find you in the back of Ghastly's van cuffed."

Fletcher nearly burst into tears as they slapped the cuffs on him and threw him in the back of the van."

**A/N: And that concludes another chapter. I might make this a four part, but I'm definitely going to do the ball and maybe a man to man talk between Skulduggery and Ghastly where Tanith and Val listen in, that should be fun to write. **

**And to my two reviewers thanks for reviewing I'm making it longer just for you! I was so excited when the email popped up, I ran around the house screaming and then ran into a door, trust me to manage that, I'm such a clutz, I probably will update in another four days. I will try to get the next one up sooner.**

**I am putting up a poll on my page soon about the pairings in my new story so please vote.**

**Until then, Thank you for reading.**

**Please read and review, sorry for mistakes,**

**Xanthe Willow **


	3. Phone Shop Paedophile Part 3

**Phone Shop Paedophile Part 3**

**I'm so sorry for not updating, my guinea pig died over the weekend so I've been too upset to do much. My heart goes out to all those who've lost family in the Boston bombings, those psychos are sick, sick people and I hope they get jailed for life. **

**Cryptic Mist – Thanks for reviewing and I'm not going to put this in this short story but I have jotted it down and will try it out in a future story. Great idea though.**

**Guest – Thanks for R & R'ing here comes a bit more.**

**Kasumi Cain – Good Advice there, I'll try and put that into good practice but I'm not too sure how it will go. I have a slight tendency to be accident prone.**

**Fire Kitty 12 – Thanks for enjoying this it, it really made my day and helped me write this, I had serious writers block.**

**IN THANKS TO THESE REVIEWERS WILL ALL MY OTHER READERS PLEASE GO AND CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES.**

_This is Skulduggery_

This is Ghastly

**(You'll understand soon)**

**But now, on with the story!**

Valkyrie and Tanith were sitting in the upstairs of Ghastly's shop, as they didn't want Ghastly and Skulduggery to see their dresses until the ball, Dexter Vex was escorting them. Or as they put it, driving their limousine. "I'm going to see what they are talking about, this 'man talk' has been going for an hour Tanith, it has to be important."

"Go on then, record it for me, I need to hear!" Tanith giggled.

Valkyrie crept down the stairs until she could clearly hear the two men talking...

She pressed the record button.

"_I can't love her Ghastly, no matter what my heart says I can't give her what Fletcher did, or Caelan for that matter. I can't give her children either, I can't make her happy."_

"Skulduggery, you can protect her and I know I sound like a cheesy old Grandma but true love knows no boundaries. She wants protecting and I know for a fact that she's going through a hard time. I don't know what it is but I bet you do and I bet you can help her. I know for a fact that she loves you; I can see it when she looks at you. The fun you two have on the cases, the amount of times you've saved each other's lives. That isn't a very smooth life for a couple but we both know that it's the life that you and she want."

"_I could tell her but not many people like me very much and by getting together with her, I'm just going to bring that fate down on her."_

"You probably won't, nearly everybody in the magical world likes her, apart from the bad guys, and neither of us wants them to like her so that's all good. Most of the Dead Men, Vex, Shudder, you, and me included would give our lives to make sure she still has hers."

She stopped the recording and slid down the wall she was pressed against until she hit the floor. It wasn't worth it, the only reason she was going to this ball was because she wanted Skulduggery to notice her. But now he couldn't love her, all because his stupid life was too stupidly dangerous and too many stupid people hated him for stupid reasons. It was so unfair. Covering her face with her hands she ran upstairs before they could hear her sobs. She burst through the door, dissolving into floods of tears. Tanith was by her side in seconds.

"What is it Val? Come on tell me."

Valkyrie just shook her head and pressed the play button, as Skulduggery and Ghastly's words rang out clear Tanith scowled.

"That little tool, I am honestly going kill him in the way that hurts him most." Then her face softened. She pulled Valkyrie into a hug for ages. As she pulled away from her she smiled. "If he doesn't think he can love you, let's show him that he can. I for one know that when you dress up tonight you will upstage even China"

**Sorry it was so short; I didn't really know what to write. I'm not going to say anything about the next chappie, I'll leave that for you to guess. Mwahaha I'm so evil aren't I? Well I'll get your next instalment up soon, maybe even in the next hour because I'm so amazing. Oh my god I'm starting to turn out like Skulduggery and Fletcher. This can't be happening God help me.**

**See ya at my next update**

**Xanthe Willow**


	4. Phone Shop Paedophile Part 4

**Phone shop Paedophile Part 4**

**Okay this is the last chapter of this short story, I hope you like it. I'll give you something else to feast your eyes on by the weekend. If there's any pairings that you want in drop me a review and I'll get one up for you. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**I don't own any books. Or car brands for that matter.**

**Enjoy**

Valkyrie stood next to Tanith and looked in the mirror, her thick black hair was curled into ringlets and yet it still reached down to her waist. Tanith stood next to her, her hair was so straight; it looked like it had been ironed. The blonde locks hit her hips. Tanith looked stunning with her red dress and dark make up. But for once; Valkyrie felt like she could match up to her. The dress was one shouldered and dipped a bit lower than what she would usually wear, but it wasn't embarrassing. The pink brought out the colour in her hair, contrasting perfectly. Unlike Tanith's smoky black make up, on Val they had gone a bit more serious, her lips were a very dark pink and her eyeliner was thick and black, they had put sparkles on to make it less severe though. Tanith walked to the window and looked out; Vex had pulled up in a black Porsche 911. They heard a knock on their door. Their lift had arrived. With a grin, they linked arms and walked downstairs.

"Hello, who are you?" Vex said flirtatiously, with a mischievous smile on his face.

Tanith slapped him, laughing. "Watch darling, a- I'll be taken by the end of the night. B- I don't want to ruin my nails slapping you, and C – I can still fight in this dress. So can we keep comments about me or Valkyrie to a minimum, preferably just to you?"

"Sorry Tanith won't happen again. My cheek really hurts. So if you don't mind." He grinned, holding his arms out to help them into the incredibly expensive car. He held the doors open as they climbed in.

As they arrived at the Sanctuary, they looked up and sucked in a breath. The decorations were absolutely amazing. Tinsel hung from the ceilings and there was a huge Christmas tree in one corner with baubles higher than what any man could reach on a step ladder. Tanith murmured in awe beside her, "How do they do that?"

Valkyrie couldn't resist it, "Magic..." She grinned as Tanith pondered what she said. Valkyrie laughed as Tanith caught on. Tanith frowned and punched her arm, Valkyrie slapped her back. Before it could turn into what was nicknamed a lassie fight, Vex stepped in between them. "Now now ladies, I'm sure nobody needs to be slapped. We don't need a fight before everybody gets absolutely hammered. That wouldn't be a good start to the party"

Tanith and Valkyrie just looked at each other and started killing themselves laughing. Vex walked away muttering under his breath something about women being crazy and how he was glad he was single. The two best friends walked over to the drinks table. As they took a sip they had a look around to see who was attending tonight. "Look Tanith, Ghastly's over there. Go now and make your move. Go; Now." She gave her sister a shove in the right direction.

"Okay, okay I'm going" Tanith muttered.

Valkyrie gave her the thumbs up as she looked back. Tanith had reached Ghastly and was pulling him into a corner to talk to him. She watched as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. She tapped his facade tattoos, revealing his scars. She kissed him again.

All of a sudden, Valkyrie became aware of a sudden presence at her elbow. A velvety voice spoke from behind her, startling her. "We need to talk, Valkyrie."

"What about," she asked.

"Wait and see." Skulduggery grabbed her hand and dragged her after him into an abandoned corridor.

"Now what is it, don't say you love me because it's not true, I know it isn't and I've got proof. I recorded this for Tanith. Now don't deny this conversation."

She pressed play, the words reverberated from the machine every one hurting him as he heard it.

"_I can't love her Ghastly, no matter what my heart says I can't give her what Fletcher did, or Caelan for that matter. I can't give her children either, I can't make her happy."_

"Skulduggery, you can protect her and I know I sound like a cheesy old Grandma but true love knows no boundaries. She wants protecting and I know for a fact that she's going through a hard time. I don't know what it is but I bet you do and I bet you can help her. I know for a fact that she loves you; I can see it when she looks at you. The fun you two have on the cases, the amount of times you've saved each other's lives. That isn't a very smooth life for a couple but we both know that it's the life that you and she want."

"_I could tell her but not many people like me very much and by getting together with her, I'm just going to bring that fate down on her."_

"You probably won't, nearly everybody in the magical world likes her, apart from the bad guys, and neither of us wants them to like her so that's all good. Most of the Dead Men, Vex, Shudder, you, and me included would give our lives to make sure she still has hers."

Skulduggery sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Valk..." he began but she cut him off.

"There's no point Skulduggery, I said I had proof and there it is!"

"Kyrie," he finished her name before continuing, "I want you just to hear me out. Not only has your reflection been going haywire, so has mine and Ghastly's. That wasn't me and Ghastly you heard talking. It was our reflections trying to make trouble. It looks like we're going to have to end them too."

Valkyrie just looked at him. So many emotions crossed her face, anger, relief, sadness, and was that love.

"Skulduggery, I need to tell you something. Will you hear me out too?"

"Of course, when haven't I?"

She didn't say anything more. Pushing him up against the wall, she pressed her lips to his teeth. As she felt him start kissing her back, she moved her hand to his shirt buttons and undid his top few. She tapped his facade tattoos and felt him smile against her mouth. Applause reached them from the door and they saw a crowd of people peering at them through the doorway. Using her shadows, Valkyrie tipped them onto their backsides and used the air to shove them through the door. As their screams subsided she used the shadows once more to shut the doors. She pulled away from Skulduggery. "Did you understand all of that?" she asked, grinning.

"By lord I did."

"Are you sure?"

"I can prove it."

He spun them round so that Valkyrie was pressed against the wall instead of him. Grinning, he leaned into her.

**And that is that little story finished. I'll have a new drabble up by Sunday, British time. Does anybody have any ideas because I'm sort of stuck? I might do a songfic, that's if you want. Okay, read and review please, it makes me happy. This is my longest chapter yet, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee xxxx**

**(I just put that because I'm me.)**

**Xanthe Willow.**


	5. The Last Rose

**The Last Rose**

**Okay so this just a little oneshot I'm writing. I wrote it in my phone's notepad. So I hope you like it.**

Skulduggery's POV

I walked into the flower store, looking for the guy on duty. 'Man these stores are huge' I thought. When I finally located him, I found that he was probably one of the thickest attendants in the store. So I turned away and walked up to him.  
"Do you need any help Sir?" he asked.  
"In fact I do." pulling a box out my pocket, I showed him a ring. "The thing is, I'm trying to put together a really cute proposal for my girlfriend. But her favourite colour is black, so I bought this plastic rose. You wouldn't have any black flowers in stock, would you?"  
He listened carefully and then walked into the storeroom. He emerged five minutes later holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. They were perfect. I pulled a little card out it's holder and wrote her a message.  
When I arrived home, I ran her a bath and put a wine glass and a bottle of expensive wine next to the bath. I placed the flowers on the toilet. I heard a key turn in the lock, so I walked down the stairs to meet my one true love. I kissed her on the cheek and told her about the bath. She thanked me and walked into the bathroom.

Valkyrie's POV

I walked into the bathroom, it was amazing, candles flickered from all over. There was a bouquet of black roses on the toilet. I saw a note attached to one on of the flowers. I pulled it out, finding that the rose was fake. I was confused until I read the note. Skulduggery had written in his fancy script - 'I will love you until the last rose dies.' This made me smile. I decided to pour myself a glass of wine. I heard a clink in the bottom of the glass. So I looked down and saw a diamond ring in the bottom. A velvety voice made me jump, covering the bathroom in water. "So will you marry me?" Skulduggery asked. I slipped the ring on.  
"I could think of nothing I would want more Skulduggery."

**Sorry it's so short. I was half asleep but there you go. I'm just wondering, is there anybody who would like me to put their character in one of my stories, just drop me a review with your character's name, age appearance size and power and I'll fit you in.**

**Please Read and Review, I'll love you forever.**

**Xanthe Willow**


	6. A Father's Approval

**You know how in one of the books, Derek suggested that Fletcher sort of was looking to Skulduggery for a sort of 'Father figures approval' and also that his mother was dead? Well I went on Skulpedia, (check me, doing my homework, wish I did that for school) and it said, Fletcher had problems with his dad. And so this little idea popped into my head.**

**It's rated T/M for suggested abuse and attempted suicide. I thought I'd write it to bring awareness to anyone who lives with abuse. If this chapter upsets you, please PM me and ask me to take it down and I will. Don't worry you won't offend me. I wish I didn't have to say this, but if you live with abuse and reading this makes you want to talk, drop me a PM. You can trust me to keep my mouth shut. Sorry it's a shortie to keep you going until my next update.**

**KasumiCain, your idea is up next. **

**There are spoilers for books 3, 4 and 6.**

**And this concludes my incredibly long authors note.**

"I still have the scars, physically, from where he hit me. Emotionally, from watching him kill my mother. Those were the worst days of my life. I remember how I wanted to die. I had no mother, my father hated me. I stood in the kitchen with a handful of pills, about to take them all at once. But something stopped me...

But something stopped me. There was my dad, standing behind me, hand held to hit me. I had no choice. I opened the window, jumped through and ran for it. I never saw my father again. Eight months later I found you and Valkyrie. I began to have feelings for Val. After we broke up I began to love her just like a sister. She isn't only your best friend, she looks at you like a father. So do I Skulduggery."

He just looked at me. "Have you told Val this?" he asked.

"All of it but the part about her."

Skulduggery turned around and there was Valkyrie, standing in the door with wet eyes.

"Group hug?" I asked

It took no prompting, Valkyrie ran into my arms. Skulduggery embraced the two of us.

Finally I felt complete. I didn't need my dad. I had my family. I know somewhere my mother is watching over me. I hope she's proud of me. Scratch that, she would be proud of me; I'm Fletcher Renn for goodness sake. Who wouldn't be proud of me?

**KasumiCain, I will have your idea up soon. **

**After that I have two ideas left. I need some more please. Sorry for not updating, I had mega, mega serious writer's block.**

**Please read and review.**

**Much love **

**Xanthe Willow **


	7. Hair Dye

**All the Colours of the Rainbow**

**Okay, I'm back.**

**KasumiCain, I know I said that your idea would be up next but I'm struggling, it probably won't be up for tomorrow, and I am going on holiday the day after. **

**So I am giving you this little update so that you aren't desperate for another one. I'm taking my laptop with me, so you won't get any updates if I don't have wifi. However you will get lots of lovely updates as soon as I get home because I will have gotten up early and went to sleep late writing chapters for you. And if I have wifi, you will get the chapters as soon as I write them**

**If you are younger than thirteen then please don't read this.**

**On with the story!**

Valkyrie stepped out of the shower. Grinning, she reached for a towel. Wrapping it around her, she padded through into her room. She dried her skin off with the water element, leaving her hair to be rubbed with the towel, she had to leave that wet, because she was going to do something that Skulduggery would murder her for. (And please do not pervert that you people with dirty minds)

She shoved her onsie on over her underwear. This was going to be amazing.

"I'm ready Tanith."

"Let's get going then. This is going to be amazing."

One hour later Tanith and Valkyrie had dyed the bathroom walls purple, the toilet yellow, Tanith's blonde hair had changed to pink and Valkyrie's had turned electric blue.

"Skulduggery is going to kill us." Tanith said.

"Quick let's get dressed and go clubbing, at least then we can say we had a few drinks to get us started for the night and then decided to dye our hairs and dropped the dye. He can't kill us that badly if we were a little tipsy." Valkyrie suggested.

"Good idea, let's go. It's eight pm now so give an hour to get ready, which should be long enough."

One hour later Valkyrie and Tanith set off in killer heels, miniskirts and crop tops. They were going to get absolutely wasted.

They hit the first club. Within fifty minutes of getting in, they got kicked out for starting a fight. When they were asked to leave, Valkyrie protested, saying that the complete stranger had thrown the first punch. She was told that although they had, she shouldn't have attacked and nearly put the drunken man in hospital. And then she was told that if they saw her back there they would be ringing the police.

The next club fared a little better, it was an hour before they were evicted for breaking 10 tables by dancing on them.

The third club, they were seriously hammered by that time, and they only lasted fifteen minutes before getting kicked out for starting another fight.

The fourth club, well they puked all over the place, started a fight. Then Tanith got caught sitting on the bathroom ceiling, playing target practice with toilet paper, Valkyrie puking into the toilet below, which that started another fight, ending in a lot of mortals needing their memories wiped and a lot of work for poor Kenspeckle.

Eventually they got the message that none of the clubs wanted them and went home. Just as they staggered through the living room door, Skulduggery noticed them. Valkyrie's father, best friend and brother looked up from his phone and cursed.

"Ghastly, please help me."

Ghastly looked up, "Oh my god," he said. He sighed, and threw Tanith over his shoulder and carried her up to Valkyrie's room, whenever Tanith stayed there; she used the bottom bunk bed. Skulduggery did the same with Valkyrie. They didn't bother undressing them that would be awkward. They just made sure that they weren't wearing anything that could kill them, and that they weren't mortally wounded to within an inch of their life. Finally, they picked the phones up and checked that they hadn't picked up and random guy's number. It didn't look promising. They took the phones downstairs. Both of the girls had managed to pull five guys each. They wrote all the numbers down and took it in turns to ring the guys, saying that they were the brother of the girls and that if they made a move on them, they would deck them, etc, etc.

Almost all the guys said that they would delete the numbers and never bother them again. But then they heard a knock at the door. Ghastly sighed and walked to the door. When he answered the door the guy took a deep breath and said, "Hi, I'm looking for Tan- woah why have you got all those scars?"

Ghastly put on what he hoped was a scary face, "They're from beating up the guys who I didn't think were good enough for my sister. If you don't walk away now it's going to happen to you too."

The guy took one look at all his muscles and ran away screaming.

Just as Ghastly sat down there was another knock at the door, he opened the door and there stood the mortal police.

"We are looking for Tanith Low and Valkyrie Cain."

**I got this idea while my mum was dying my hair, I don't really know what happened to be honest but if you want there will be a second part.**

**Please Read and Review**

**I am thinking of changing my name to Xanthe Shadows or Xanthe Inferno, what does everyone else think?**

**Xanthe Willow **


	8. Hair Dye Part 2

**All the Colours of the Rainbow**

**Okay, I'm back.**

**KasumiCain, I know I said that your idea would be up next but I'm struggling, it probably won't be up for tomorrow, and I am going on holiday the day after. **

**So I am giving you this little update so that you aren't desperate for another one. I'm taking my laptop with me, so you won't get any updates if I don't have wifi. However you will get lots of lovely updates as soon as I get home because I will have gotten up early and went to sleep late writing chapters for you. And if I have wifi, you will get the chapters as soon as I write them**

**If you are younger than thirteen then please don't read this.**

**On with the story!**

Valkyrie stepped out of the shower. Grinning, she reached for a towel. Wrapping it around her, she padded through into her room. She dried her skin off with the water element, leaving her hair to be rubbed with the towel, she had to leave that wet, because she was going to do something that Skulduggery would murder her for.

She shoved her onsie on over her underwear. This was going to be amazing.

"I'm ready Tanith."

"Let's get going then. This is going to be amazing."

One hour later Tanith and Valkyrie had dyed the bathroom walls purple, the toilet yellow, Tanith's blonde hair had changed to pink and Valkyrie's had turned electric blue.

"Skulduggery is going to kill us." Tanith said.

"Quick let's get dressed and go clubbing, at least then we can say we had a few drinks to get us started for the night and then decided to dye our hairs and dropped the dye. He can't kill us that badly if we were a little tipsy." Valkyrie suggested.

"Good idea, let's go. It's eight pm now so give an hour to get ready, which should be long enough."

One hour later Valkyrie and Tanith set off in killer heels, miniskirts and crop tops. They were going to get absolutely wasted.

They hit the first club. Within fifty minutes of getting in, they got kicked out for starting a fight. When they were asked to leave, Valkyrie protested, saying that the complete stranger had thrown the first punch. She was told that although they had, she shouldn't have attacked and nearly put the drunken man in hospital. And then she was told that if they saw her back there they would be ringing the police.

The next club fared a little better, it was an hour before they were evicted for breaking 10 tables by dancing on them.

The third club, they were seriously hammered by that time, and they only lasted fifteen minutes before getting kicked out for starting another fight.

The fourth club, well they puked all over the place, started a fight. Then Tanith got caught sitting on the bathroom ceiling, playing target practice with toilet paper, Valkyrie puking into the toilet below, which that started another fight, ending in a lot of mortals needing their memories wiped and a lot of work for poor Kenspeckle.

Eventually they got the message that none of the clubs wanted them and went home. Just as they staggered through the living room door, Skulduggery noticed them. Valkyrie's father, best friend and brother looked up from his phone and cursed.

"Ghastly, please help me."

Ghastly looked up, "Oh my god," he said. He sighed, and threw Tanith over his shoulder and carried her up to Valkyrie's room, whenever Tanith stayed there; she used the bottom bunk bed. Skulduggery did the same with Valkyrie. They didn't bother undressing them that would be awkward. They just made sure that they weren't wearing anything that could kill them, and that they weren't mortally wounded to within an inch of their life. Finally, they picked the phones up and checked that they hadn't picked up and random guy's number. It didn't look promising. They took the phones downstairs. Both of the girls had managed to pull five guys each. They wrote all the numbers down and took it in turns to ring the guys, saying that they were the brother of the girls and that if they made a move on them, they would deck them, etc, etc.

Almost all the guys said that they would delete the numbers and never bother them again. But then they heard a knock at the door. Ghastly sighed and walked to the door. When he answered the door the guy took a deep breath and said, "Hi, I'm looking for Tan- woah why have you got all those scars?"

Ghastly put on what he hoped was a scary face, "They're from beating up the guys who I didn't think were good enough for my sister. If you don't walk away now it's going to happen to you too."

The guy took one look at all his muscles and ran away screaming.

Just as Ghastly sat down there was another knock at the door, he opened the door and there stood the mortal police.

"We are looking for Tanith Low and Valkyrie Cain."

**I got this idea while my mum was dying my hair, I don't really know what happened to be honest but if you want there will be a second part.**

**Please Read and Review**

**I am thinking of changing my name to Xanthe Shadows or Xanthe Inferno, what does everyone else think?**

**Xanthe Willow **


	9. Best Friends

**Best Friends**

**Okay I've got a load of homework to catch up on, so I'm going to write up as many of my ideas as I can. I'm not doing any work for the next fortnight because I have a large project on at school, so I get no homework for two weeks. I will write up ideas then and upload one every week. Okay, so here it comes.**

**B**elieve in each other,  
**E**ven in hard times.  
**S**miles all round,  
**T**hroughout the hardship and the good times.

**F**orever they will be together,  
**R**uining the bad guys' days,  
**I**n their fight against evil.  
**E**ven the best of the best detectives look up to them because they,  
**N**ever, let each other down.  
**D**ublin and the rest of Ireland wouldn't be safe without them.  
**S**afe and secure, they look out for each other.  
**T**hey are best friends forever.

**Okay guys and gals, until next time, I hope you enjoyed this.**

Please read and review, It makes me happy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed all my earlier chapters.

Xanthe Mutare xx :)


	10. How to Dance Part 1

**How to dance**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed my last chapter.**

**Okay, this is a two shot story, and I have the next part written. I will put that up next week. I have something else written, but I need to check something with somebody so until I get round to speaking to them I can't put it up. Please read the author's note at the bottom because it's quite important. There is a fly in my room. Seriously, it has a death wish. Enjoy. (Runs after fly trying to scream a noble war cry but failing and trying to hit it with a sock)**

"I hate dancing, I can't dance, I've got no coordination, I will trip over my own feet please Skulduggery, DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" Valkyrie screamed, almost in tears.  
"Valkyrie, calm down, nobody can dance when they first start trying, I was worse than you are now when I started."  
"If I can't dance, I can't go to the prom, everyone will laugh at me! It's true, I can't dance!" Valkyrie stormed out the room, tears streaming from her eyes. Skulduggery sighed, something wasn't right.  
Valkyrie flopped over her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
(begin flashback)  
Valkyrie steeled herself; this couldn't be hard; all she had to do was ask the guy who kissed her reflection, therefore her, to the prom. He was standing with his friends at the end of the corridor. She pulled him away from the mob.  
"So, Gary, you going to the prom?"  
"Real smooth Steph, yes and no. I am going, but not with a little ugly, anorexic, beanpole like you. You can't even dance. Why would I go with you?"  
"Then what was that kiss for?"  
"It was a dare darling, get with the times."  
"So all that lovey dovey stuff was an act?"  
"Yep, deal with it,"  
During this exchange all of Gary's friends had walked over to stand behind him. After he finished his sentence they all started laughing. Valkyrie felt the tears form in her eyes. She was not going to cry in front of him. Gary, he was not coming out of this unscathed either. She smacked him across the face, hard. As he was about to get his buddy to hit her back, she kneed him in the groin. He bent double, trying not to squeal like a girl. Valkyrie took it as her chance, ducking into the girl's bathrooms as the tears began to flow.  
(end flashback)  
Skulduggery knocked on her door, "Do you mind if I come in?"  
She sobbed into her pillow.  
"I take that as a no."  
He sat down beside her, pulling her onto his lap. He gently rocked her from side to side as she tried to calm down.  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
Nod, sniff.  
"Just take your time then, I'm here to listen."  
Valkyrie told him everything from start to finish.  
"Valkyrie," he soothed, "if you are ugly, then what's beautiful? You aren't anorexic, you have proper muscles, you could seriously lay him out flat if you wanted to. And being tall, any basketball team would kill to have you. The only reason they haven't is that I and my amazing powers of awsomeness would track them down and throw them in jail. A- for murder, B- for trying to take you off me."  
Valkyrie laughed. He always managed to cheer her up, she loved him, not as a friend, but a man. She couldn't speak her thoughts out for fear of rejection.  
She slapped him, "You are so vain Mr Pleasant." she grinned.  
"That is why you love me Miss Cain," he laughed back.  
"That is right sir." the only thing was, she actually meant it.  
He launched himself at her and tickled her. It soon turned to a wrestling match. Valkyrie came out on top. Their faces were very close together. Valkyrie coughed and stood up. Skulduggery smoothed his suit out.  
"I have a Mr Price to pay a visit to."

**Okay, I have a lot of things to say so I'll get right on it.**

**I have two more ideas, and one I can get a few chapters from. When this is written, I will have no more ideas, so no more updates. Please suggest to me any ideas you want to see in my story and I will write them.**

**I am adding some OC's to my stories so if you want your character in them please tell me in a review. I need:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Magic **

**Appearance **

**And any other information you think is important to them.**

**I am thinking about writing a new story called A Best Friend is for, this is a group of short stories about Skulduggery and Valkyrie's friendship and how they look out for each other. This will be updated once a week, maybe Saturdays. Please check it out when it is up, if you want to, of course. I will of course put it in an author's note when I upload it.**

**Please review it makes me happy. Even though I had my first review for my first chapter ages ago, I still get excited to see the emails popping up.**

**Xanthe Mutare xx **


	11. How to dance part 2

**How to dance part 2**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed last chapter. I had to go into school yesterday to present my project to the whole of my town, talking about Bird-Watching, it was cool but it's not my forte. But my best friend was with me and that left me having lots of fun. I hung out the window barking like a dog, if that's not really worrying, I don't know what is. Enjoy.**

Valkyrie stood next to Fletcher as they watched for Gary Price to turn up, Valkyrie wanted to see how Skulduggery's 'visit' had turned out. She was sure it wasn't going to be pretty.  
"There he is!" whispered Fletcher excitedly in her ear. Valkyrie's head turned sharply in the direction he was pointing.  
There stood Gary with a black eye, broken nose and a limp.  
"Looks like Skulduggery got a bit carried away, eh Fletch?"  
Fletcher started laughing. "You think?" he said, gasping for air, "Definitely, he won't be talking to you for a while."  
Valkyrie grabbed Fletcher's hands and walking backwards, she led him onto the dance floor. They danced for what seemed like hours. Valkyrie looked and saw Gary looking at her, he seemed almost sorry, he looked like he wanted to dance with her. All of Skulduggery's expert tuition had paid off. Fletcher must have noticed him looking at her because he whispered in her ear, "Don't give him the time of day, he doesn't deserve it."  
As she and Fletcher walked off the floor, Valkyrie noticed a tall man standing behind her. When he asked for a dance, she recognised the voice straight away. It was Skulduggery. She agreed without hesitation. As they twirled around the dance floor Valkyrie said "Gary looks a little worse for wear, don't you think?"  
"Yep, I got a little carried away, if it had been anyone else, I would've blacked an eye and left it at that."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Close your eyes and I'll tell you..."  
And she did.  
She waited ten seconds before his lips gently brushed hers.  
He grinned, "That's why."  
They both leant in again. When they pulled apart, Valkyrie noticed Ghastly and Tanith swaying past them.  
Anton and Dexter had managed to score the twin teachers Julia and Rochelle Aubrey.  
And Erskine, he was leaning into his girlfriend Xanthe. When they pulled apart, Xanthe gave her a smile and wave. Fletcher was being well, Fletcher and dancing with a bottle of hair gel.  
That night was perfect, all her best friends around her, Valkyrie couldn't be any happier.

**Thanks for reading guys,**

**Don't forget; keep sending your characters in to me. I am writing the first chapter for ABFIF so keep your eyes peeled for that to pop up soon. It should be up in the next week or so, I am going to update on Saturdays now.**

**Keep suggesting ideas, I will write them for you. The reason I created this story was so that I could write what you wanted to read.**

**Please review. I know; it was my tenth chapter before, eek. I am going to give thanks to my top reviewer in my twenty fifth chapter. I will give them a prize; I don't know what yet though so by all means, PM or leave a review in what you would like the prize to be if you win.**

**Please review, it makes me happy.**

**Xanthe Mutare xx **


	12. Bored

**Bored**

**I am so, so sorry for not updating, I just didn't feel like it recently. This idea just popped into my head. I might be getting a job, I'm so happy!**

**Daily quote: The gallery was white and spacious – Skulduggery Pleasant and The Scepter of the Ancients**

**Daily Song: Never Gonna Give You up – Rick Astley**

_General POV_

The rain was absolutely pouring down. The whole Skul Crew was bored. The only thing that they had done was lie around the house for six hours. Tanith and Ghastly had fallen asleep for three, Fletcher had decided to drop in at Myra's for an hour and then she ended kicking him out because he kept eating her muffins. So he teleported back to Gordon's.

A knock on the door brought them all back to their senses. Valkyrie and Tanith, who had just woken up raced each other to the door. Tanith beat her, but not without some foul play involved. She opened the door to a familiar face and one that she didn't recognise.

Xanthe Mutare pushed her red fringe out of her face as she stepped through the door, greeting Tanith and leaving the other mage to introduce herself to the blonde woman.

As Xanthe went to help Valkyrie out of the hole in the banister that she managed to get herself mysteriously lodged in, Tanith studied the other mage.

She was pale with white hair, streaked with purple. 3 scars raced across her face, starting at her right eye and diagonally to her chin. She must like bright colours as she wore a white jacket, violet t-shirt, white jeggings and electric blue boots that stretched all the way to her knees.

She looked about seventeen. It was hard to tell with sorcerers, they could be three hundred or thirty and still look twenty five. "Hi, I'm Lucila Venom, Xanthe's partner in crime. I am an Elemental but my powers are stronger than most."

Tanith was still staring at the scars on Lucila's face.

"These scars, they're nothing, I was attacked by a vampire when I was seventeen, I got the serum but still was infected. I can choose to change at will, not like other vampires. I guess that makes me a half vamp."

Tanith was still stunned until a blur threw itself past her and into Lucila's arms.

"Val! How are you doing?" She asked.

"Well I'm pretty bored. Fancy making some trouble?"

Lucila grinned. "Tanith, Xanthe, wanna really irritate Skulduggery?"

The blonde and redhead nodded. "What should we do?" Tanith asked.

Valkyrie looked at Xanthe, "Have you mastered that facade tattoo yet?"

Xanthe just grinned. "Have you figured out how to knock Skulduggery out?"

Valkyrie giggled. "Being in a relationship with him is a lot more beneficial than being Fletcher's girlfriend. At least he trusts me with his weaknesses, with Fletcher, I already knew them."

Tanith said, "Val, you work on Skulduggery, me and Lucila, we'll deal with Ghastly and Fletcher? It's gonna take all four of us. Let's get to work. One hour for each guy and then we'll meet up to attack Fletcher.

_Valkyrie POV_

Xanthe and I pulled the sofa over to where we were working. I suspended it over Skulduggery's head with air and then let it drop. With a clatter, Skulduggery slumped in his chair. I'm pretty sure this could get me put in jail for assaulting a Sanctuary Agent, but then it's just in fun. Xanthe got her tattoo kit out. As she was drawing, she told me about what she was doing. "This facade responds to your voice. It will keep all his current features like his jawbone and cheekbones. All you need to ask for is the hairstyle, facial hair and eye colour."

As we were working, she told me about her old boyfriend Erskine. She had turned up to my prom with him and their relationship was the talk of the Sanctuary. "We were getting to the point where if we broke up we wouldn't be able to stay friends. I really valued our friendship and I didn't want to lose it. However, he took offence and kicked off, we had a huge argument and now we hate each other. There, I'm done."

I looked. "How do you work it?"

You tap the symbols and say what you want the facade to look like.

I knew Skulduggery didn't want a goatee because he hated Remus Crux and didn't want to look like him. He didn't want a handle bar moustache because he doesn't like American styles because of Billy Ray Sanguine being Texan. He didn't want an afro because they really don't suit him. So what did I do? I asked for all of them.

_Tanith's POV_

"Tanith, he's your boyfriend, what will annoy him most?" Lucila asked me after chaining Ghastly to the chair he was sleeping in.

"Hmmmm, probably vandalising his sewing machine would make him pretty mad."

We ran to the door and were soon roaring down the road on my bike. We took turns at speeds that would shred the tyres of a car and break the speedometer on a speed camera. When we arrived at the shop I let myself in. I grabbed his sewing machine. On the way back, we stopped at a stationary shop. Lucila popped in with some money and came out with pink paint, lots of girly stickers and fancy wrapping paper.

I raced off on the bike with Lucila clinging onto me for dear life. Arriving back at Gordon's, I ran up the stairs to find a cardboard box. When I came down with a shoebox, Lucila had painted the sewing machine pink and stuck heart stickers all over it. We quickly placed the sewing machine inside the shoebox and sealed it. I then wrapped the box in the wrapping paper before gently placing it on the table. By the time I had done this, Lucila had unchained Ghastly. He snored on, oblivious to what we had done.

_General POV_

Tanith and Lucila found Valkyrie and Xanthe outside of one of the spare bedrooms. A gentle snoring came from within, suggesting that the teleporter inside was fast asleep. Valkyrie crept in first, followed by the other three mischief makers. She snapped handcuffs onto Fletcher, leaving him unable to teleport away or fight back. So as not to wake him up, Lucila floated him down the stairs. Tanith and Valkyrie hurried ahead to prepare the room for the finale.

When Lucila and Xanthe entered the living room, Fletcher's hair gel was all encased in a huge oxygen bubble. Tanith and Valkyrie set Fletcher down next to Skulduggery on the sofa. Valkyrie then brought her skeleton boyfriend to a light meditational state. The four girls stood in the middle of the room.

Valkyrie screamed at the top of her voice "Presents! We got you presents!"

Ghastly was the first to wake up and immediately ripped into the cardboard box in front of him. Skulduggery shot forwards, getting the fright of his life when he noticed the curls framing his face. Lucila clicked her fingers and sent a fireball into the bubble. As Fletcher opened his eyes he cried like a baby seeing his precious bottles go up in flames. Ghastly finally managed to get into his box and sobbed when he say his beloved sewing machine covered in pink paint and stickers.

The four girls were in stitches. They shut up sharply when the three men looked sharply at them. One word from Xanthe and they all reached out for each other. As Ghastly, Fletcher and Skulduggery were about to jump for them, they were gone with a pop.

**And that's done. I am such a bad updater I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. But now it's the holidays, I will write stuff every night and upload it every Sunday. This is a day late so you aren't waiting another week to the next update.**

** Keep sending in your OC's. Lucila Venom, thanks for sending yours in. I hope I've done you justice. **

**Please read and review, it makes me happy.**

**Xanthe Mutare**


	13. Ghanith - Knocking on my door

**Ghanith – Knocking at my door**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter. Oh my god, my mam tried to get me to make tea and when I said no she told me she needed me to do it because she had to get my uniform ready for Monday. I told her that this chapter wouldn't write itself then I told her I had the day off because I went in on the Saturday. Her face was priceless. I was in stitches. **

**Did anybody know that in Australia, if you tell someone they have good crack they have a nice butt? But where I live it means they have entertaining banter and funny conversations.**

**(**set a few months after KOTW, Tanith is still possessed)

He wasn't in a relationship.

She was.

He was longing for her.

She wasn't.

She broke his heart.

He lost her to a psycho.

He used to look out the window everyday and hope he'd see her coming into the shop.

She didn't.

He still had the steak in the fridge that he was going to cook one day for her.

She had forgotten about it.

The steak had started to smell, but he still kept it, clinging onto the memory of her.

She had Sanguine.

He had nobody.

The cracks in the wall of the jail cell had been Sanguine's doing. But the head on the floor, that was due to Tanith.

She had no guilt of the doing, as the Remnant didn't. Maybe deep below where Tanith's consciousness was stirring, there may be guilt in her mind.

Or maybe he was being too optimistic.

Ghastly shook his head, hauling himself out of his daydreams, back to reality. He looked at the case file he had been studying for the last half an hour. It was yet another murder. It was committed by Tanith and Sanguine. Every case file he had to suffer through was about them. That Remnant was worse than what anybody had ever heard of, if Ghastly could've ripped it out of Tanith by now, he would have. His heart broke every time he heard her name. He knew Val was taking it hard, harder than him probably because she had seen her, spoken to her. Just like old times, Tanith had saved her life. And there it was, the girl he loved, a wanted woman. Ghastly slapped himself, pulling his thoughts together he focussed in on the report.

_Arrest Warrant for Tanith Low_

_Appearance- Brown leather, tousled blonde hair._

_Magic – Adept, can run up walls; skilled swordswoman and combat fighter._

_Age – unknown, looks about 20_

_Accomplices – Billy Ray Sanguine_

_Do not approach alone. This woman is dangerous, if seen report to the Irish Sanctuary at once._

Ghastly sighed, the least Tanith was going be locked up for when she was caught was for life. No chance of him them ever being a couple now.

He rested his head on the desk and in no time at all, exhaustion and stress overtook him and he was fast asleep.

Ghastly awoke a few hours later to a knock at the door. He heard two girls laughing as they ran away from his office. He opened the door. "Xanthe, Valkyrie do you have to? Some of us actually want peace and quiet to sleep in."

"Awhhh ickle baby Ghastly is taking his afternoon nap." jeered Valkyrie.

"That is it! You and Xanthe, Where is Xanthe?" He yelled.

"For once I really don't know, delivery for you, bye!" Valkyrie shot off down the corridor.

The delivery was a huge cardboard box. Ghastly decided to leave it for a while and finish his paperwork. As he turned around, the box exploded open in a blur of white and a figure stood before him. "Lucila Venom! Get out of my office before I have you forcibly removed!" He yelled.

"Bye baby Ghastly," Lucila laughed as she legged it for the door.

Ghastly sat at his desk a few hours later, he was organizing what cases were going to what detective and checking what clothes orders were pending and figuring out how to fit them around his never-ending schedule of meetings. A knock at the door tore him from his work. "Come in," He shouted.

The door opened and Staven Weeper shuffled in. He stammered out, "E,E,Elder B,B,Bespoke they want you down in the infirmary."

"Why?" Ghastly asked him "Is it important?"

"They won't tell me but Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Doctor Nye seem very concerned. The Grand Mage and Madame Mist have been alerted and are making their way down now. Tipstaff told them. He knows what is going on too. Most of the Sanctuary knows. Why is it me that never knows what is happening? The Cleavers are there too. It's pretty serious." Weeper rambled on. But Ghastly was already on his way down to the infirmary, leaving Weeper to talk to himself.

When he arrived there the crowd gathering outside the hospital doors parted to allow him past. He ran into the ward where Skulduggery and the rest of the important Sanctuary members were gathered.

There on the bed lay a blonde woman with tousled hair. She was unconscious. She was handcuffed. It was Tanith! Obviously, they thought the Remnant could still possess her. But with the Remnants's enhanced speed and strength, why would she have lost a fight?

The sleeping woman began to mumble in her sleep. "She's stirring," Nye stated in his high pitched voice. Ghastly gritted his teeth, was that not obvious? Tanith's eyes fluttered and finally opened. When they locked onto Ghastly, Skulduggery shouted for Geoffrey Scrutinous and the eccentric looking Sensitive came running through. "We need you to make sure she isn't possessed."

Geoffrey looked into Tanith's eyes and after a short conversation confirmed that she was herself and it was okay to remove her handcuffs.

Valkyrie gave Tanith a hug and then motioned for everyone to leave. "Let's let them talk." The rest of the party moved for the door, leaving Ghastly sitting next to Tanith's bed.

"Ghastly I am so, so sorry." Tanith started.

He stopped her by pressing his lips to hers. Before long, she was kissing him back.

**Did ya like that my lovely readers? If you did, drop me a review saying how good it was. If you didn't then please politely tell me how I can improve it in a review too. Pretty please. **

**Xanthe Mutare xx **


End file.
